blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Birchfoot
Birchfoot Birchfoot is a long-furred black she-cat with bright blue eyes, a long tail, and a white leg. She's been on the blog for over 3 years (she joined August 2015). She became a warrior on June 16th, 2016, and on February 4th, 2017, she became a Senior Warrior. She became the Medicine Cat Apprentice after the 2017 BlogClan elections. She is now Flowerstream's apprentice Personality Birchfoot is rather shy and quiet around people she doesn't know; however, once she is with her friends she becomes a lot louder, and much more annoying. She values her friends a lot, and tries to be there for them when she can. Even though she's super shy in real life, she tries to be welcoming and friendly. She considers herself to be fairly creative, and, whenever possible, will start drawing (she draws pretty much whenever there's a blank paper in front of her). She's also very sarcastic in real life, and she considers herself to be rather annoying. (She also has the award of being an amazing friend and is super duper awesome and kind and yeah) She also procrastinates everything, and because of that, ends up getting close to nothing done most days. She's also a very disorganized person, and she forgets a lot of stuff, including homework. She also talks about fiction to no end, whether it's to gush about a book/TV show/whatever she absolutely loves, or to criticize/discuss certain problems with them. Whatever the discussion is, she loves talking about books and TV shows Birchy is an amazing person and friend, and I'm so lucky to know her. She has always been incredibly supportive, reliable, patient, empathetic, funny, I could go on for hours. <3 -Goldi She's super supportive and funny and I love every single thing about her <3 I could name all the little things she does that I find amazing and make me love her more but it would be a super long list. Still, Birchy is one of the most amazing people I know! -Flo Birchfoot is really kind and always willing to listen and give advice. She's great and kind and funny and - I could go on and on! -Snowy Her wifey's amazing sparkly friend Lau is a Mary Sue!!!! Birchy is sooooo great and soooooo fabulous and she'd like to say that Laumas is the best ship EVAHHHHHHHH On The Blog/Wiki She joined the Blog on August 5th, 2015, as an apprentice. She tries to be active and comment as often as she can, and celebrated her 3 year Clanniversary in August 2018. As of September 1st, 2016, Gladepaw became her apprentice, but because she was removed from the Allegiances in December, Gladey was no longer listed as her apprentice when she was added on again. However, in April or March of 2017 (she can't remember which), Gladey returned and is listed as her apprentice once again. As of July 2017, she became the Medicine Cat Apprentice, which meant that when the Allegiances were updated, she no longer mentored Gladey. She's since become much less active, but comments sometimes on the blog, mostly on the discussion pages, The Hug Page, and occasionally on the tavern. She's still around on the live chat, though. She's incredibly inactive on the wiki, but then again she's always been inactive on the wiki,, On the blog she just goes by Birchfoot. On the live chat her name is currently Mrs Frizzle. She's had many live chat names over the years, though, including Siriusly Birch Lupin and I Love Bagged Milk. She also gets called Birchy, Birch, Birchbee, Bir, Footy, FOOTY!!!!!!!!!!, Foot, Beety, Birchduck, Mrs Frizzle, Birch tht towers over cat!!, Birch tht towers over bagged milk, and many more names. She considers herself to be friends with pretty much everyone on BlogClan. In late January of 2017, Birchfoot started running for Senior Warrior. She wasn't sure if that was a good idea, but she considered it too late to back out. She was made a Senior Warrior in February of 2017. She joined the wiki on December 23, 2015, which is also her birthday. She's always on wiki chat, and tries to be fairly active on the wiki itself by participating in a couple of different RPs. She has some RP characters, including: (She's since become inactive on all of them, but if anyone is curious here's the list:) Harry Potter RP * Birch - Hufflepuff, 5th year * Rain - Hufflepuff, 1st year * Lake - Ravenclaw, 1st year * Hawk - Slytherin, 1st year * Dot - Ravenclaw, 3rd year * Eclipse - Ravenclaw, 6th year Icy's Kingdom RP * Lynx - Star Kingdom, Captain * Fox - Rose Kingdom, Princess * Jasmine - Rose Kingdom, Handmaiden to Fox * Lavender - Star Kingdom, Lady/Council Member * Cyclone - Rose Kingdom, Handmaiden to Amaryllis * Olive - Rose kingdom, Handmaiden to Rosalina * Jasper - Star Kingdom, Guard * Peridot - Star Kingdom, Servant * Seashell - Rose Kingdom, Lord/Council Member * Regulus - Star Kingdom (will join TC), Servant * Remus - Star Kingdom, Servant * Sirius - Star Kingdom, Servant * Ram - Sand Kingdom, Servant * Charybdis - Tide Kingdom, Princess * Scylla - Tide Kingdom, Handmaiden to Charybdis * Isla - Tide Kingdom, Guard Wavey's BlogClan Academy RP * Zephyr/Breezeheart - RiverClan, Fourth Year * Phoenix/Hawktalon - WindClan, Sixth Year Flame's Steven Universe RP * Turquoise - Crystal Gem * Topaz - Homeworld Gem * Tanzanite - Crystal Gem Wavey's Percy Jackson RP * Alicia - Camp Half-Blood, Aphrodite's daughter * Tara - Camp Half-Blood, Apollo's daughter * Violet - Camp Half-Blood, Hades's daughter * Ben - Camp Half-Blood, Athena's son Steppy's Anarchy RP * Doetail - FlameClan, Rebel She would also like to take a minute to apologize to every single RP in which she made dozens of characters and then forgot to actually, like, be active on the RP. Trivia * She likes to draw quite a bit, and will end up drawing on any blank sheet of paper with literally any pen or pencil in front of her. She's since started to work a lot with pencil crayons and loves that medium, but she honestly just loves creating art in general, regardless of the medium * She's left handed ** Well, she says she's left handed, but really that means that she writes and draws with her left hand and does most other things with her right hand * She's often shipped with Flowerstream and Sunny (Flirchy) * She loves to read, listen to musicals, watch movies and TV shows and play games such as: ** Harry Potter *** She's a proud Hufflepuff!! ** Percy Jackson *** Her favourite series is Magnus Chase, probably since it was the most recent one she's read (she has a hard time remembering the original series...) ** Pride and Prejudice! She wasn't sure if she would like this book when she started it, but she absolutely loved it *** She'd like to get into the rest of Austen's novels, too, especially Sense and Sensibility ** Avatar: The Last Airbender ** Gravity Falls ** Miraculous Ladybug ** Brooklyn 99!! ** Musicals! She could talk about those for hours. If only she could sing, then she might be in one! *** If anyone ever recommends a musical, she will be super grateful as she's always looking for new musicals to listen to; however, it may take a long time before she eventually listens to the musical... ** Dungeons and Dragons ** Disney movies *** Her favourite Disney movie is probably Lilo and Stitch? *** She loves Disney movies, though, and will shamelessly sing along to all the songs ** Murdoch Mysteries!! *** She started watching the series as study breaks when writing exams and she absolutely loves the show *** It's a Canadian murder mystery show set in late the 1800s/early 1900s ** Probably more stuff she's forgotten * She, unfortunately, doesn't have any pets :( * Her birthday is December 23 (same day she joined the wiki) * She's allergic to peanuts and some tree nuts * She lives in Canada, although she often jokes that she's a "fake Canadian" because she is completely indifferent toward hockey and maple syrup * She's an INFP * The coding on this page was done by Wollow (thanks, Wollow) * She's also very grateful for the art that everyone has drawn! It's all amazing :) birchy.png|By Wollow|link=Willowpaw (pool) FLO.JPG|By Flo OMG THIST TY.PNG|By Thist Sketch-1486268269485.png|By Icy, who designed it from a cat maker, I believe ok ok|By Wollow Birchpaw.jpeg|By Me birchyyy.png|By Me me also.png|By Me birchy.jpeg|By Me Sketch-1479437100906.png|By Icy, who designed it from a cat maker, I believe IMG_0079.JPG|The bestest ok thanks shiv for real.png|By Shiv! gladey ily seriously this is hecka pretty.png|By Gladey thank you moony.png|By Moony (yes, I'm dabbing) birch tht towers over wiki chat.jpg|By Asp I think Birchyy.png|By Stoaty ggg.PNG|By Sunny icy youre the ebst tbh.png|By Icy meeeee.png|By: Flamey Birchy_by_Sandy.octet-stream.png|By Sandy!! birchfoot_headshot_by_mapleleafsunset_dd4temd-pre.png|By Map!! it me.png|By Flighty!! it me!!!!|By Goldi <3 Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Swift-footed Shrews Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Mentor Category:Shipped Category:Senior Warrior Category:Roleplay Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice Category:High Positions Category:Dark Forest Category:Chatmod Category:Dapper Dragons Category:Bookish Birds Category:BlogTeam Member Category:Article Editor